Abstract The New York University School of Medicine has a long established record of training academic hematologists. In large part, this record has been fostered by the continuous support, since 1962, of a NIH Training Grant (T32) which supports 6 M.D., M.D., PhD, and PhD Trainees. The long term goal of the Training Program is to prepare Hematology Trainees for future careers in academic medicine. The interaction of both M.D., M.D./ PhD, and PhD Trainees in a unified Training Program serves to increase the number of physicians and scientists committed to a career in research. The Training Program exposes Trainees to rigorous mentored lab based hematology research, a detailed curriculum, seminar series, a journal club,a clinical management conference, and the opportunity to participate (for M.D Trainees) or observe (for PhD Trainees) the practice of clinical hematology relevant to the Trainee's laboratory investigation. Trainees are selected from the ACGME accredited adult and pediatric hematology/medical oncology fellowship programs and from eligible post- doctoral PhD fellows in participating faculty member's laboratories. The program, led by a Director with three well qualified Associate Directors, is specifically dedicated to actively recruiting underrepresented minorities. Our 15 Mentors have experience in mentoring and documented productivity, and their laboratories are highly interactive and use a variety of model systems to study 1) benign hematology including PNH, platelet biology and Fanconi anemia; 2) the genetics of leukemia; 3) JAK/STAT and Ras signaling mechanisms in hematopoietic stem cells, lymphopoieis, leukemia and lymphoma; 4) lymphopoiesis and lymphocyte activation (including GVHD); 5) mechanisms of myeloid and lymphoid trafficking; 6) ubiquitination in hematopoietic stem cell biology, lymphopoiesis, and leukemia/lymphoma; and 7) the epigenetic and molecular basis of normal and abnormal hematopoiesis. Past graduates of our program have achieved the highest ranks of academia and have made lasting contributions to the field of hematology, and a high proportion of our recent graduates remain in academia, using the research skills gained as Trainees in careers as researchers, academic teachers and trialists. Over the last 10 years the majority of our graduates have obtained positions in academic institutions, have published their findings in the highest tier of journals, and have received multiple NIH and foundation awards.